The creature and the girl
by phoebeandcole3
Summary: A young girl named Madeline in the 1600's living in Salem is being haunted by a creature... one of my first stories, So I'm sorry if it's not very good.


Once upon a time In the early 1600's Madeline a Young brown eyed blonde girl was hiking through the forest one windy day when an ominous feeling past her, she stopped and her heart started racing as the wind went dead and everything started turning pitch black and she then lost her eyesight, Madeline was too terrified to scream or move. Then someone called out "Madeline!" and in a flash everything went back to normal. Madeline terrified, rushes back to her home town of Salem. As she's running back to town still unsure of what happened she decides to herself to tell no one because she doesn't want anyone to think she's crazy. Madeline reaches town when she bumps into her friend a young grey eyed, brown haired boy named Thomas. Thomas tells Madeline he's been searching for her everywhere. Madeline asks Thomas if he was the one screaming her name. Thomas tells her yes, he wants to introduce Madeline to his sister Marybeth who's just come into town. Madeline tells Thomas she loved to meet her but something's come up and she has to head home. Thomas says farewell and he'll try again tomorrow.

After a long day Madeline heads towards home. Then as she's walking the same feeling rushes past her from before when suddenly everything behind her slowing turns white, everything everywhere before her turns pure white. She looks down at her hands and she's turning white herself, Madeline tries to scream but no sound comes out. Then she's thrown backwards as pitch black tentacles from nowhere wrap around her and a blank pure white face slowly comes out. "Madeline!" She hears as everything once again in a flash disappears. Madeline falls to her knees and screams in fear as her mother a tall woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes (the one calling her name) rushes towards her.

"What's wrong Madeline?!" her mother asks. Madeline mumbles "it's after me, something wants me." "What's after you?" her mother asks. "I-I... I don't know" Madeline replies. Madeline's mother concerned, she lifts her daughter onto her shoulder and carries her home. Once home Madeline's mother sits her daughter down in their small cozy two bedroom house. Madeline tells her mother everything that happened to her. As Madeline's mother listens to the story she's frighten and unsure if she believes her daughter or not. All her mother can do is tell Madeline to stay in doors for now until they figure out what's going on.

As it gets later Madeline's mother tells her to lie down and try to get some rest. Madeline lies down as her mother tucks her in. The hours go by and Madeline's eyes get thicker and begin to close as she falls asleep. Just as she falls asleep her eyes burst open in terror as she awakens to see complete Darkness. She shakenly speaks "Where am I?" "W-what's going on?" Then she screams in terror as a jet black swirling vortex comes underneath her and sucks her in. She falls and hits her back, panicked she gets up to try and run, but there's nowhere to run. It's pure white everywhere, absolute nothingness. Madeline screams as loud as she can "what's going on!" And then her heart races as she feels something coming up behind her, she turns around to see a 7 ft. tall faceless man with a pure black body with two arms and many tentacles coming from its back. Madeline stricken with horror falls backwards and murmurs "What are you?" "Who are you?" The creature doesn't reply but instead wraps its tentacles around her head. Madeline screams as she then comes into a vision. She see's flashes of horrifying sights and hears a voice saying to her "come to me" "this shall be your last chance" "don't anger me anymore" " if you don't come to me you will die a painful death". The vision breaks as the creature removes the tentacles from Madeline's head. Madeline breathes in and shouts "No!" "Never!" "Why would I go with you?" "Why should I believe what you say?" Complete silence happens as Madeline shivers in fear and confusion. Then the vortex opens and sucks her in from above, then sends her into the air and crashes on her bed. Madeline tormented in fear so many thoughts racing through her mind.

Looking through a window stands a frightened woman with long shiny black hair and blue eyes who was taking a walk because she couldn't sleep and heard a loud commotion. What she saw through the window was a frightening, ungodly sight. She then realized that who she saw was none other than her brother's friend Madeline. Marybeth figured what she saw could only mean one thing, Madeline must be a witch! Marybeth Then shouts "Witch!" "It's a witch!" as she rushes to tell everyone what she's seen. Madeline's mother raced out of her room to see what's taking place. She asks Madeline "are you ok?" "What happened?" Madeline starts to say something but before she can a riot of people barge through their door. All of them screaming, "Witch, Witch!" "Get the witch!" Madeline's mother appalled cries out "what are you speaking of?" "My daughter's not a witch!". Marybeth steps forward and tells her that she saw Madeline fly out of some black nothingness into the air and then crash onto her bed. Marybeth then says "If that's not the power of a witch then what was it?" Madeline speaks up and says "I-I…I'm not a witch!" "I've being haunted by something I swear!" all the people of Salem Disbelieve her and capture her, and carry her off.

Madeline's mother hollers "what are you doing with my daughter!?" They reply "What we do with all witches, burn them!" Madeline's mother cries out "No! You can't, she's not a witch, she's just a girl!", as she rushes toward them and tries to stop them, but is stopped by two men who hold her captive. Madeline cries and tries to escape but fails. They carry her to a tree and tie her to it. Tears fall down Madeline's eyes as she calls out for her mother and her mother calls out for her. Madeline sees her friend Thomas and begs him not to do this. Thomas says "I'm sorry but witches must be burned." Madeline yells once more "I'm not a witch!" But they continue to pile up wood underneath her. They start the fire and Madeline closes her eyes, as tears still fall from them. She then feels a rush as she opens her eyes to see once again darkness and standing before her the same creature from before. Madeline speaks "Y-you again?" as it reach's one of its arms out to her. She just stares at him, and then softly speaks "Okay". The creature places his hand on her shoulder and they both disappear. All of the people of Salem are in utter confusion screaming "Where's the witch!?", "What's going on!?" Madeline's mother smiles' believing she somehow escaped and is safe.

Years later, and nobody can find Madeline or figure out what happened. Only the creature known as Slender man knows where Madeline is, as he goes out to stalk his next victim…..

The

End.


End file.
